Underneath It All
by gloriakazama
Summary: It's "Sing-out-you-love" day at Gakuen Alice and Mikan enters the "Sing-out-you-love" contest without Natsume's knowledge. Will it turn out how Mikan wants it to be or will Natsume retaliate and break up with her? Very fluffly, cute one shot; Songfic.


A/N: Hey guys! I made this immediately after listening to this song! I thought it was just PERFECT for Mikan and Natsume! I'll still need a beta, anyone out there! Anyway, warned there will be a bit of OOC here and A LOT of fluff! This is just a cute little one-shot I did with Natsume and Mikan so yeah! Hope you enjoy!

**Underneath It All**

"It's a beeeaaaa~utiful day outside to start "Sing-out-your-love" day isn't Misaki-senpai?" Narumi a.k.a. the announcer brightly announces to Misaki and the whole school. "It sure is Narumi! Welcome everybody to Sing-out-you-love-day in Gakuen Alice! Today will be filled with talented people singing out their feelings to their true loves! So get ready everyone for contestant # 1…"

**Natsume's P.O.V**

***Meanwhile somewhere along the front of the crowds***

'This is boring…' I thought to myself, 'well, at least Mikan's having fun...' I thought as I looked at her. She turns around and I whip my head upwards hopefully not getting caught looking at her and trying to pass as me just exaggerating the fact that I was bored out of my mind listening to the sucky contestants singing about their relationships that would probably last for 2 months the most. She looks at me for a while looking like she was deciding something until finally pokes me. "Hn?" I grunted not really caring what she wanted.

"Natsume I'll be right back okay?" Mikan says while getting off her seat.

"Hn" I grunt again wondering where she's going. But, before I could ask her, she was gone.

***30 minutes later***

'Where the hell is Polka?' I thought as I looked around. 'She's been gone for thirty freakin' minutes already!' I think getting more irritated as the seconds go by. I was just about to get up and look for her when Narumi announces something that made my blood turn cold.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

"Singing 'Underneath it All' by No Doubt, Here's our number tenth contestant, Mikan Sakura!" I hear Narumi announce as Natsume freezes and the cheers. He slowly turns his head and out eyes connect. We are now speaking with our eyes and Natsume goes first. "What the hell are you doing?" he says looking aggravated.

"I'm singing out my love" I tell him back smugly

"Well it's embarrassing!" he says glaring.

"I never said it was for you did I?" I said in a matter-of-factly manner.

"Mikan I swear if you're cheating on me I-"

"I was just kidding! Geez! Of course it's for yo- Oh sorry can't talk I'm starting!" I say in a hurry.

He just shakes his head but smirks and looks at me.

I adjust clothes and grab a hold of the microphone. The music is starts and I'm shaking like crazy. I snap my fingers and sway my hips to calm myself and continue it throughout the performance.

**(Listen to Underneath It All by No Doubt!)**

_There's times where I want something more  
>Someone more like me<br>There's times when this dress rehearsal  
>Seems incomplete<em>

As I sing more, I get more comfortable and so does Natsume.

_But, you see the colors in me like no one else_

_And behind your dark glasses you're  
>You're something else<em>

I look at him meaningfully and he raises his eyebrow. I just pout.

_[Chorus]  
>You're really lovely<br>Underneath it all  
>You want to love me<br>Underneath it all  
>I'm really lucky<br>Underneath it all  
>You're really lovely<br>_

The whole area is now in a happy mellow atmosphere as everybody swings and sings along to my song. I just stare at Natsume singing everything I've wanted to say since the day I fell in love with him.

_You know some real bad tricks  
>And you need some discipline<br>_

I sing looking at Natsume naughtily as he tries took innocent.

_But, lately you've been trying real hard  
>And giving me your best<em>

_And, you give me the most gorgeous sleep  
>That I've ever had<em>

_And when it's really bad  
>I guess it's not that bad <em>

I sing happily thanking him, "shouting-out-my-love" for him and he grins in approval.

_You're really lovely  
><em> 

I stop singing to let the crowd sing. And to my surprise they sing back (Crowd is **Bold**, Mikan is _italics_):

_**Underneath it all  
><strong>_

_You want to love me  
><em> 

I stop again

_**Underneath it all**__  
><em> 

_I'm really lucky  
><em> 

And again

_**Underneath it all**__  
><em> 

_You're really lovely  
><em> 

My attitude is now solemn and the smile on my face disappeared. I look at Natsume meaning every single lyric coming out of my mouth.

_So many moons that we have seen  
>Stumbling back next to me<br>I've seen right through and underneath  
>And you make me better<br>I've seen right through and underneath  
>And you make me better<br>Better, better_

I go back to my happy atmosphere but still meaning every sound from my lips. I start rapping in a Jamaican accent and Natsume's face looked confused.

_\Yeah!  
>You are my real Prince Charmin'<br>Like the heat from the fire  
>You were always burnin'<br>And each time you're around  
>My body keeps callin<br>For your touch  
>Your kisses and your sweet romancin'<em>

I gyrate my hips to add effect and everyone laughs and giggles._  
><em> 

_There's an underside to you  
>that this here woman that adore<br>Aside from your temper  
>Everything is secure<br>You're good for me, baby  
>of that, I'm sure<br>Over and over again  
>I want more<em>

I wink and stop rapping. Now I'm just swaying and singing sweetly to my beloved Natsume.__

_You've used up all your coupons  
>And all you've got left is me<br>And somehow I'm full of forgiveness  
>I guess it's meant to be…<em>

Natsume is looking at me as lovingly as he can and I'm looking at him. It felt like we were the only ones in the world. At that time, time froze as I sang everything from my heart.

_You're really lovely  
>Underneath it all<br>You want to love me  
>Underneath it all<br>I'm really lucky  
>Underneath it all<br>You're really lovely ss it's meant to be_

Tears well up in eyes as emotions overwhelm me and swallow me whole. Love, happiness, peace, joy, it was like I was walking on cloud 9!__

_You're really lovely  
>Underneath it all<br>You want to love me  
>Underneath it all<br>I'm really lucky  
>Underneath it all<br>You're really lovely_

Tears are streaming down my face as I recall every event in my life since Natsume came in. Birthdays, anniversaries, Christmases, everything, all great because of him.

_You're really lovely  
>Underneath it all<br>You want to love me  
>Underneath it all<br>I'm really lovely  
>Underneath it all<br>And you're really lovely_

My tears have stopped going and now I'm just smiling like a maniac; overjoyed that Natsume was mine and mine alone. I felt like I was soaring through the skies and Natsume was my wings.

_Ooohhh ooooh ooooh (underneath it all)_

_Mmhh mmhhh mmhhh (underneath it all)_

_Ooohhh ooooh ooooh (underneath it all)_

_Mmhh mmhhh mmhhh (underneath it all)_

"I LOVE YOU NATSUME!" I scream and Natsume jumps on the stage and gives me a great long sweet yet passionate kiss. The crowds cheer and I hear Narumi announce "Well folks, I guess we have our winner! Congratulations Mikan and Natsume for winning the "Sing-out-your-love" contest at "Sing-out-your-love" day at Gakuen Alice and winning two tickets to a vacation planned for lovers in Hawaii!" I jump up and down ecstatic while Natsume is just smirking contently. This is going to be the funnest trip in Hawaii!

A/N: Sooo…? How did I do? Too fluffy? Too cute? Too gross? Review and tell me all about it! I'd like to get some feedback! Please and thank you!


End file.
